Medical devices may be implanted subcutaneously under a patient's skin with relatively little intervention and without deeply positioning the device in the patient's body. Positioning of the medical device may be difficult due to high insertion forces necessary to manipulate the medical device and form a pocket for the device under the patient's skin. Improperly positioning functional aspects of the device may result in poor performance. This may include forming a pocket that is too large for the medical device, or forming a pocket having improper dimensions. In addition, improper pocket formation may result in difficult placement of the implantable medical device during the operation and/or the implantable medical device being ejected prior to sealing the pocket (e.g., stitching the incision). Further, improper pocket formation may result in an implanted device being ejected from a patient as a result of the patient's normal movement. Thus, there is a need for an introducer device that allows for improved pocket formation and positioning of an implantable medical device within the pocket.